


Sous la lueur de la lune

by Ninquelotefanfic



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Français | French, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/pseuds/Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: La guerre est fini et le rythme de la vie prends un tout autre tournant. Quand une conversation dure jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Camilla s'attendait à ne voir personne dans les couloirs du palais. Pourtant, la lune s'y trouve. (Shojo-ai)
Relationships: Camilla/Luna | Selena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sous la lueur de la lune

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Fire emblem et son univers ne m'appartienne pas. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction.
> 
> Pairing : Camilla x Selena (léger)
> 
> Merci à Blackmemoria et Onuuki de Mordria de m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Minuit. La discussion avec sa petite sœur chérie s’était tellement éternisée que la première princesse de Norh n’avait pas vu l’heure passer. Il fallait dire que la plus belle femme de royaume aimait beaucoup cette dernière et prenait un plaisir à la materner, bien qu’elles ne fussent pas sœurs de sang. Elle, tout comme ses autres frères et sœurs, avait une place dans son cœur.

Traversant le long couloir sombre du palais royal, elle éclairait son chemin par les flammes de son candélabre à quatre branches. À cette heure, il y avait peu d’activité entre ces murs et ce silence était des plus appréciables. Parfois, la lueur de l’astre lunaire traversait les meurtrières et l’accompagnait dans sa traversée.

Camilla pensait ne voir personne dans les couloirs. Pas même les gardes, uniquement postés à l’extérieur du palais. Après tout, la paix avec Hoshido avait réduit les risques d’attaques envers la famille royale. Elle ne s’attendait pas à voir une silhouette immobile sur son chemin, observant d’un air absent l’horizon.

Au fur et à mesure qu’elle s’approchait, la princesse norhienne eut la sensation qu’elle la connaissait. Et quand elle arriva à son niveau, elle reconnut l’une de ses deux vassales, Selena.

Un sourire s’échappa de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Les rayons de lune caressant son visage, ses longs cheveux bordeaux tombant jusqu’à ses fesses ; cette vision avait quelque chose de plaisant, voire d’envoûtant. Dans un autre pays, on aurait dit qu’elle représentait parfaitement la déesse de cet astre et qu’elle était descendue du ciel.

À un moment, Selena tourna son attention vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne s’attendait pas à la voir, en vue de l’expression d’étonnement qui se lisait sur son visage.

À cet instant, Camilla la trouva adorable.

— Dame Camilla. Vous ne dormez pas ? Questionna Selena.

— J’étais avec Corrin, il n’y a pas si longtemps que ça. Je n’ai pas vu le temps passer.

La belliciste s’approcha lentement de sa vassale. Elle s’arrêta à quelques pas de celle-ci, juste pour distinguer son visage grâce à la flamme. Elle remarqua quelques rougeurs sur ses pommettes saillantes.

— Selena. Tu es encore debout à cette heure ? Questionna cette fois-ci la princesse.

La jeune femme détourna le regard, préférant baisser humblement les yeux face à son employeuse.

Elle ne lui répondit pas toute suite, comme si elle cherchait à lui faire une réponse satisfaisante.

Puis, elle se leva, tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

— Je n’arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, avoua finalement la mercenaire.

Camilla ne pouvait pas dire si c’était l’ambiance nocturne ou le changement de tenue de la jeune femme, mais elle trouva que Selena n’avait pas son air habituel. Elle la comprenait, dans un sens. Durant ces derniers mois, chacun avait appris à réduire le sommeil au strict minimum. À tout moment, on s’était attendu au sifflement d’une flèche ou le cri de guerre. Le passage d’une période tourmenté à celui de la prospérité était significatif. Si bien qu’elle crût elle-même être en proie à un doux rêve.

Et pourtant, la paix était réelle.

Et des représentants d’Hoshido dormaient entre ses murs depuis deux jours.

— Es-tu en proie d’insomnie, ma chère vassale ? Si c’est le cas, nous pouvons partager un peu de temps. Le sommeil me fait également défaut.

— Je … Je n’oserais pas, Dame Camilla, bafouilla Selena, rougissant davantage.

Son mouvement de recul poussa la princesse à s’approcher d’elle.

Elle savait au plus profond d’elle, le dévouement et l’éthique de la jeune demoiselle lui faisant face l’obligeaient à refuser sa proposition. Cependant, la décision avait été prise à son insu. Que Selena refuse ou non, les deux femmes allaient passer quelques heures ensemble.

L’horloge sonna minuit et demi quand Camilla approcha sa main vers elle. Elle lui prit et l’enferma dans la sienne avec tendresse.

— Tu devras me tenir compagnie, Selena. C’est un ordre.

La lune ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester. Elle se mordit les lèvres par nervosité. Puis, elle vit sa résiliation venir progressivement. Elle baissa la tête, d’un air coupable.

— Oui, Dame Camilla.

Camilla sourit à ses mots.

Il y a peu, la princesse avait révélé son emprise envers elle. Selena était « sa vassale », fière et féroce. Elle lui appartenait depuis le jour où elle l’avait engagé et installé dans son armée. Elle ne connaissait rien d’elle, ni même ses origines. Et quand elle su la nostalgie de la mercenaire envers son pays natal, la noirceur dans son cœur s’était éveillé.

La première dame de Norh posa le candélabre sur une table, à côté d’elle. Elle approcha ses bras vers sa subordonnée avant de l’entourer silencieusement. Un son protestant s’était échappé de la rousse, avant qu’elle ne se taise promptement. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de sa respiration contre son opulente poitrine.

En un instant, il lui aurait été facile de tuer cette dernière, alors qu’elle était si fragile en cette soirée.

Selena lui avait promis qu’elle ne la quitterait jamais sans la prévenir. Elle savait qu’elle devait se faire une raison à ce départ quand le moment serait venu. Malgré tout, imaginer son absence la touchait beaucoup. La présence de cette guerrière fière et loyale lui manquerait. Cela était indéniable. Et elle mettrait tout en son pouvoir pour la pousser à revenir auprès d’elle.

Même si elle devait la menacer avec tendresse.

La puissante dame se baissa vers sa vassale immobile. Elle l’embrassa avec douceur avant de reprendre le candélabre. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit l’expression d’ébahissement sur son visage et elle se mit à sourire. Elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer son geste, montrant légèrement son caractère maternel.

Elle attendit sa première réaction. Qui ne s’était pas fait attendre.

— Dame Camilla, cessez de vous moquer ! S’indigna-t-elle, le visage rougeoyant.

— Roh. Mais ma très chère vassale, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans un tel état. Ce n’est qu’un simple baiser d’une mère envers son enfant, taquina la princesse.

Le visage honteux de la jeune femme se mua en diverses expressions. Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire la Norhienne. Elle avait obtenu également ce genre de réaction avec Corrin, quand elle l’avait taquiné de la même manière. Et elle trouva cette réaction adorable et tellement enfantine. Voire attirante.

— Allons dans ma chambre, Selena.

— Que … Vous me promettez que vous ne ferez rien ?

— Je te le promets, Selena.


End file.
